


「翼补」温火

by Elroy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy
Summary: 分级:PWPCP:翼补/漂补/锁补(本章仅含翼补)NOTE:龙飞翼X补天士飞翼是一只原始硅基龙。架空背景，偏我流向，会出现不可避免的OOC。提及跨种族拆请注意避雷。





	「翼补」温火

**Author's Note:**

> 分级:PWP  
CP:翼补/漂补/锁补(本章仅含翼补)  
NOTE:龙飞翼X补天士   
飞翼是一只原始硅基龙。  
架空背景，偏我流向，会出现不可避免的OOC。提及跨种族拆请注意避雷。

Chapter1

*  
你是怎么找到这里的?  
补天士倚着龙巢冰凉的石壁，火焰小跑车鲜亮的涂装在昏暗的石洞中看起来格外扎眼。他没时间去思考自己到底是怎么听懂龙的语言，也没功夫琢磨眼前的庞然大物究竟是不是属于机器恐龙的一种，总而言之，他没办法正面回答这个问题。  
“这是个意外，龙先生。”虽然说挡在自己面前半合着机械翅膀的白色家伙看起来意外的耐心，但补天士还是匆匆开了口，“我迷路了。”  
巨龙用它金色的光镜看着他。  
补天士很快挪开与龙对视的目光，手指不自然的敲着身后的石壁，“呃，我是说，我和朋友吵架，然后我走了，你知道，在情绪不稳定的时候很难正确判断方向，然后我就走到这里了。”  
他编了个自认为完美的理由，但是当他再和那条有着金色光镜的龙对视时，那双金色的光镜依然平静的看着他。  
跑车咽了口电解液，排风扇在他的音频接收器旁嗡嗡作响，补天士又开始敲起了石壁，但是这次他没有移开视线。  
“总之，我能在这里留两天吗？”

*  
飞翼承认，做出允许补天士留下的决定很大一部分是自己的私心作祟，他并不是没看见过异族人，相反，他经常暗中帮助那些误入禁地的tf找到回去的路，不过作为一只守护在禁林百万年之久的原始龙兽，他的确常常感到孤独。带着温暖火焰而来的红色小跑车让他看到了摆脱现状的机会，纵使补天士总有一天会离开，飞翼也想把握住这次来之不易的机会。  
于是，补天士很荣幸的成为了飞翼的第一个客人。

*  
他很高兴补天士能为这个冷冰冰的龙巢带来不少的生气。解决了短暂的初来乍到的生疏，补天士开始饶有兴趣的给他巨大的朋友讲述外面的世界。  
尼昂，赛车，高纯。这是飞翼从他口中听到的最高频率的词汇，他对补天士所描述的世界表现出极大的兴趣，于是小跑车也乐颠颠的整天围着他唠叨那些自己值得骄傲的事。  
“在尼昂，我可是速度最快的跑车！当然，在整个塞伯坦也是.....噢，在塞伯坦可能是第二。”补天士坐在石壁边的篝火前翘着他细长的双腿，“你知道吗，全塞伯坦最厉害的赛车手梦想居然是开个自己的小油吧。我很不理解，明明跑得那么快，为什么不在赛场上多停留一会。难道说，比起竞速，还有他更值得喜欢的东西?”  
飞翼喜欢看补天士偶尔露出的若有所思的表情，当然，他也喜欢他极富感染力的笑容，每当补天士冲他大笑，他就会伸出尾巴和小跑车击掌。  
很快，小跑车就从他激情澎湃的“演讲”中降低了音调，在嘟囔了几件零碎的琐事后，补天士倚着石壁睡着了。把失去意识的小跑车扶到他的小石床上去，这是飞翼每晚都要做的事。他的睡姿很差，每次移动都会惹来反射性的蹬腿，然而又常常踢到衔着他的飞翼的下巴，久而久之，飞翼干脆不再移动他，自己就卧伏在靠近洞口的位置挡住一些吹向补天士的冷风，随后跟着他一起入眠。

*  
后来飞翼想到，如果补天士的睡姿没有那么差，也许到最后他们也不会迈出下一步。  
他经常在浅眠中惊醒，感觉到有东西在扯自己的翅膀，睁开眼一看，红色小跑车正窝在自己的怀里扯着翅膀大睡。对此飞翼感到无奈又好笑，于是他也默许了这种行为，缩了缩翅膀把补天士整个拢进怀里。  
他总能清晰的感受到来自另一个火种热情而又坚定的跳动。  
每天清晨小跑车在巨龙的怀里醒来，呆坐了片刻后才开始咯咯的笑，他扑过去搂住龙的脖子，大笑他居然害怕自己一个人睡觉。  
飞翼也好脾气的接受了每天照常的嘲笑环节，不过出乎他意料的是，第十二天早晨，补天士在笑过之后，踮起脚尖轻巧的在他的龙吻上烙下了一个带着火星的吻。

*  
补天士一直没有告诉飞翼他来到这里的真正原因是什么，等到他想起这个问题的时候，他刚从一个绵长的深吻中醒过来。  
如果有一天飞翼再问起这个问题，他会肯定的告诉他，我是为你而来。他没有说谎，有一点不同的是，他本来是为了探寻原始巨龙存在的真实性，不过与这个大家伙坠入爱河的意外，也在半途加入了他的行程中。  
白龙柔软纤长的金属舌钻入补天士温热小巧的口腔里，缓慢而又暧昧的搅动着他的唇舌，每当小跑车抱着他长长的吻部又舔又咬时，他总会伸出舌头与他亲密的接吻。  
他们的第一次尝试是生涩的，带着过分的小心翼翼与担忧，如同担心一朵花儿枯萎，生怕小小的鱼从指缝间溜走。  
飞翼不是没有见过正在喘息的小跑车的火辣，每当补天士站在洞口张开胳膊伸展身体，慵懒的晨曦就会贴着他纤细的腰肢折射到挺翘浑圆的臀部上，他扭过头冲着飞翼微笑，用轻快的语调送给他一句早安。  
补天士用他修长的双腿搭在飞翼压低下来的脖颈上，他难耐的扭动腰肢请求伴侣的抚摸，他的机体被无形的火焰亲吻着，本应滚烫灼人的温度此刻却格外的温暖深沉。  
温火，温火。飞翼一定是一团温暖的火焰。他迷迷糊糊的想，与此同时，飞翼温柔的进入了他。  
他想起曾经泡过的电子油浴，想起最常去的那家油吧里常点的饮料，想起轮胎慢慢驶过尼昂被阳光亲吻的地面，想起了飞翼深藏着细碎阳光的金色光镜。  
他所深爱的暖洋洋的事物里，现在又多了一个飞翼。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 苦逼高三美术生还在魔鬼集训，下一次更新几乎遥遥无期(....


End file.
